


Floating on nerves.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Sidemen stories. [4]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fear of Heights, Humour, M/M, developing crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: “Oh c’mon! We’ve nearly reached the front of the line! You can’t just wait in the line with me and then back out!” Harry whined, cranking up his strategy as they were running out of time.“What! I told you from the start I wasn’t going on that thing and you were like ‘Ok, ok, fine but wait with me?’ I never agreed to going on with you!” Tobi retorted, feeling his composure cracking.Or: Harry and Tobi are at an amusement park and Harry really wants Tobi to go on the swings with him.
Relationships: Tobi Brown/Harry Lewis
Series: Sidemen stories. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093112
Kudos: 7





	Floating on nerves.

**Author's Note:**

> A Sidemen fic I didn’t make sad? Unbelievable. 
> 
> Anyways, hey guys! I’d say this fic is pretty warning free but just in case...
> 
> Warnings: Fear of heights and talk of nerves brought on by said fear.

“I’m not going up there.” Tobi states bluntly for what feels like the **thousandth** time. Harry gives him the same puppy dog look that he has been giving for far too long now. 

The one where he pouts out his lip. He looks ridiculous, he really does. But apparently Tobi was losing his mind from repeating the same thing over and over. Because the ridiculous look was mixing with a word it shouldn’t. 

_Cute._

Tobi felt additional nerves build up at that. It was fine. Nothing wrong with calling a **friend** cute. 

“Oh c’mon! We’ve nearly reached the front of the line! You can’t just wait in the line with me and then back out!” Harry whined, cranking up his ‘strategy’ as they were running out of time. 

“What! I told you from the start I wasn’t going on that thing and you were like ‘Ok, ok, fine but wait with me?’ I never agreed to going on with you!” Tobi retorted, feeling his composure cracking. 

_Fucks sake why was it so hard to say no to him?_

“I-well…..yes but please!” Harry urged as the other people started pouring out from the gate that lead to the swings. 

Harry cast a panicked look before asking again. “Tobi please, it’ll be fine I swear!” His friend assured. 

The operator began counting people as new riders walked forwards. 

“Fucks sake Harry.” Tobi sighed out but walked forwards with the line. Harry’s eyes lit up and a smile boomed across his face replacing that stupid pout he always did. 

He told himself he was only doing this so Harry wouldn’t go on and on about how Tobi ‘left’ him to go on by himself. 

“Yes!” Harry cheered in victory as they followed the line until they reached the front and were guided towards the dreaded swings. 

**This was a terrible idea.**

He had fallen victim of peer pressure…..

By one….Okay he has been Harry pressured? 

Tobi felt his heartbeat pick up in a nervous beat, it was too late to turn back as the operator had shut the gate and everyone would very obviously see him pussy out. 

Last thing he needed was for that to end up on the internet, he’d never hear the end. Especially by something as ‘not scary’ as the swings. He just hated heights. 

He watched as the other headed-excitedly-for a pair of empty swings; practically throwing himself into it. Tobi cringed as he watched the far to thin chain shake with the movement. 

He made his way slowly towards his friend taking a seat far more tentatively. 

“This was a mistake.” Tobi told him as he clicked the chain over himself, Harry mimicking him.   
  


Now that the split decision pressure had been passed he should’ve held out. Not succumbing to Harry’s blatant ‘request.’

“Nah, I assure you mate this will not be!” Harry countered. Even removing the whole heights aspect Tobi really couldn’t see how ‘swings’ had Harry this excited.

The operator walked up to them, shaking the chain loosely to ensure they were buckled before moving to check the others.

“See? Nice and safe.” Harry told him with a tone of assurance. 

Tobi felt his eyes close shut for a long moment. 

He really hated heights. He could feel butterflies in his stomach. Hearing a click his eyes shot open. 

“Aye relax, just the ride starting up.” Harry clarified, though his tone sounded slightly guilty. 

“That’s the opposite of what I want.” Tobi replied, gripping onto the chains subconsciously. 

“WAIT!” Harry yelled loudly, Tobi felt his jaw unhinge in shock.   
  


“What are you doing?” He let out in a confused but rushed whisper. Harry chose to ignore him as he continued yelling. 

“I DON’T FEEL WELL!” He called once more but the operator just looked Harry in the eyes as the ride started up. 

Tobi felt himself laugh at that, Harry did as well. 

“Well geez, soulless prick.” His friend spoke in between his laughter, Tobi felt tears obscure his vision as his laughter picked up. 

The operator was looking at Harry with a blank look on his face, completely impassive to his friends pretend plea. 

The swings clicked again and started to rise whilst the operator continued to stare Harry down.   
  


_The look on his face was too much._

Harry flipped him off. Tobi laughed harder, trying to get out words of chastisement. This guy had no filter. 

His laughter was trapped in his throat once they reached the top as the new surroundings caught up to him. 

Fear shot through him, removing his smile rather quickly. They had reached the top far to quickly for Tobi’s liking, though to be fair his liking would be back on the ground. 

Harry’s hand overlapped Tobi’s on the chain.   
  


“I shouldn’t have pushed you so much.” His friend spoke. 

He gulped for another reason, a new fear developing inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> A Sidemen fic I made end with another open ending? Believable. 
> 
> I wouldn’t be opposed to writing a sequel for this one if anyone wants that. 
> 
> As always comments are loved!! So don’t be shy. <3


End file.
